


[Podfic] First Sharpen Your Tools

by Shmaylor



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Why wait? Why not go to them if you need them?The thought might not be her own; she can't always tell for sure anymore. It's more comforting than any doubt ought to be.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Sharpen Your Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506238) by [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. You can find the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html)

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bSense8%5d%20First%20Sharpen%20Your%20Tools.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [First Sharpen Your Tools ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5506238)

**Author:** [betweenthebliss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 7 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bSense8%5d%20First%20Sharpen%20Your%20Tools.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bSense8%5d%20First%20Sharpen%20Your%20Tools.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
